Successeurs de la Volonté du Feu
by Shirokibal
Summary: Yahira Uzumaki âgée de 19 ans, porte désormais sur elle le fardeau que ses prédécesseurs ont dû assumer avant elle: être successeurs de la Volonté du Feu. C'est alors que la jeune fille va se retrouver dans une galère qui changera sa vie à tout jamais..
1. Chapter 1

Hello, voici les deux premiers chapitre de la fic, en espérant que vous aimerez.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Kishimoto, sauf les personnages que j'ai crées.

Yahira Uzumaki n'était pas du genre à aimer que son père se mêle des ses affaires . Cette dernière, du haut de ses 19 ans, regardait farouchement son père qui ne semblait pas prendre en compte les regards meurtriers qu'elle lui lançait. Cela allait faire maintenant un peu plus de neuf ans que Tsunade-sama avait cédé sa place à Naruto Uzumaki. Ce dernier avait alors assumé pleinement ses responsabilités, sans pour autant s'éloigner de sa famille. Yahira considérait même que son père aurait dû mettre un peu plus de cœur aux paperasses, plutôt qu'à essayer de la « préserver ».

- Tu perds ton temps si tu crois que je changerais d'avis, Yahira.

- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

- La fille de l'Hokage est une vraie tête de mule on dirait !

- Tel père, telle fille.

Elle lui lança un sourire qui était tout, sauf amical. Naruto soupira pour la énième fois, se passant une main franche dans ses cheveux à la fois raides et ébouriffés – signe qu'il commençait vraiment à être embarrassé. Yahira ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement : elle était vraiment un génie. Gagner contre un homme aussi intelligent et expérimenté que son père n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout lorsqu'on l'affrontait sur _son _territoire, dans _son _bureau. Le bureau du Sixième Hokage, la jeune femme le connaissait par cœur. Assez pour y être assez à l'aise et rivaliser avec son père dans un domaine qui n'était pas le sien. Minato son frère, avait une fois tenté de se prendre au jeu de sa petite sœur, mais malheureusement si Naruto ne savait pas y faire avec les femmes (même avec sa propre fille), il savait trouver les bons arguments pour éviter que son fils ne devienne lui aussi une source de problèmes. Yahira connaissait si bien son père, qu'elle pouvait même lire dans ses pensées…

- Yahira, tu n'as été promue Jounin que très récemment, répliqua Naruto en élevant légèrement la voix. Tu ne peux pas être assigné à une mission S !

- Minato, lui n'a pas eu à attendre pour jouer les grands guerriers ! rétorqua Yahira d'un ton cassant.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, il…

- Ne me dis pas que tu doutes de mes capacités en tant que _kunoichi_…

Et plaf ! Elle avait réussit à faire une nouvelle percée. Elle commençait vraiment à jubiler en son fort intérieur pendant que son père était une fois de plus sans réponse. Elle avait vraiment touché au bon endroit… Naruto mit son visage dans ses deux mains avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à son menton. Il lâcha un soupir avant de se baisser légèrement vers les multiples rangements qu'offrait son bureau. Il ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs avant d'en ressortir une pochette en carton qu'il posa devant lui. Il feuilleta les documents contenus à l'intérieur avant d'en ressortir un et de le lire d'un air digne de la nonchalance de Kakashi-san. Yahira savait qu'elle avait gagné, mais à force elle avait l'habitude… Rokudaime-sama cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de relever ses deux pupilles océan sur sa fille.

- Mission S ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Yahira hocha simplement la tête, se retenant d'afficher un véritable sourire.

- Très bien, j'ai justement deux jounins qui sont sur une affaire. Une paire de mains en plus ne leur ferait pas de mal…

Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents. La Kunoichi releva un sourcil : quelque chose n'était pas normal, son père ne lui souriait jamais comme _ça_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ? C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Minato Uzumaki referma l'entrée derrière lui avant de lancer un petit sourire à sa sœur et de détourner son attention sur son père. Ce dernier lui lança également un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Alors ?

- Nous avons perdu la piste, je suis désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.

C'était aussi la première fois que Naruto encaissait le coup de manière tout à fait calme. Même Minato parut s'en rendre compte alors qu'il avait certainement prévu le mécontentement de son père.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Minato, incrédule.

C'est alors que Yahira compris lorsque son père lui lança un petit regard en coin. Non, elle n'avait pas tout à fait vaincu Rokudaime-sama grand et honorable chef de Konohagakure no Sato. C'était juste un match nul, sauf qu'elle se sentait plus perdante… Et non, elle ne connaissait toujours pas son père !

- Au moins tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?

Son frère l'observait du coin de l'œil pendant qu'ils marchaient lentement dans une des rues les plus sombres de tout le village. Yahira s'efforça de se taire, et essaya de se transformer en une gentille petite fille. Elle comprenait pourquoi Naruto était _le _ninja le plus génial et le plus puissant du village, et elle venait _à peine _de le comprendre. Son orgueil avait sacrément été entamé, si bien qu'elle dût changer de sujet de discussion pour ne pas « entrer en éruption ».

- Dis-moi Min' – c'était son surnom, c'est souvent que tu passes dans des endroits comme _ça _?

- T'as peur ? la taquina-t-il sur un ton fraternel.

- Non, je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale.

- C'est vraiment mignon de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu sais.

Il éclata d'un rire franc de manière inattendue, comme il avait l'habitude de faire sans que l'on sache ni comment ni pourquoi. Yahira le regardait de ce petit air qui pouvait vous faire passer pour un fou.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase tellement qu'elle jugeait l'attitude de son frère ainé exaspérante. Sakura Uzumaki-Haruno, leur mère, déclarait souvent que son fils aîné tirait beaucoup de Naruto au sujet de ses traits de caractère… Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour qu'il réussisse enfin à se calmer.

- Mhn, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Papa a réussit à te berner aussi facilement ! Toi qui réussi toujours ton coup…

- Minato ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois que tu as essayé de _le _berner ?

Pas de réponse. Minato devait certainement se souvenir du sale quart d'heure qu'il avait passé, pour s'y être prit au mauvais moment. Et ça, il ne préférait pas en parler. Naruto Uzumaki était vraiment quelqu'un, surtout pour avoir l'idée tordue de mettre ses deux enfants dans une même équipe, sur une même mission.

Ils débouchèrent très vite sur la Grande rue principale du village. Minato cherchait quelqu'un du regard.

- Tu cherches qui précisément ? s'impatienta la Kunoichi.

Il tourna un instant la tête vers sa sœur, la regardant comme si la réponse allait être évidente.

- Le chef d'équipe, répondit-il simplement.

Yahira eut un léger froncement de sourcil : il était pour habitude que ce soit toujours le chef d'équipe qui fasse le rapport, hors là c'était Minato qui l'avait fait à la place. Ce dernier tira vivement sur le bras de sa sœur pour l'entraîner dans un salon de thé discret. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle suivit son aîné qui se dirigeait vers une table tout au fond de la salle. Seul un homme y était assis, un ninja apparemment. D'un simple signe de tête, il les invita à s'assoir en face de lui, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. A peine fut-elle assise et son frère se tourna vers elle.

- Yahira, je te présente Kaizenashi-san.

Kaizenashi la salua poliment d'un geste simple et appliqué de la tête, sans la quitter du regard. Yahira lui sourit amicalement, en profitant pour l'observer discrètement. C'était un homme certainement un peu plus âgé qu'elle, portant l'habit traditionnel des jounin de Konoha mis-à part le motif blanc et rouge qu'il portait à l'avant bras droit. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc immaculé noués une minuscule queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête, et ses yeux noirs étaient d'une étrange intensité, lui donnant un air calme et posé. Chose plus étrange, il portait un masque. Yahira avait pourtant l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Ravie de vous connaître, lança-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Kaizenashi eut l'air de sourire sous son masque. Il lança un regard à Minato avant poser son pied gauche qu'il avait soigneusement croisé sur sa jambe droite.

- Je vois que Minato n'est toujours pas doué pour les présentations, mhn ?

L'autre détourna le regard et se passa une main dans les cheveux blonds et raides qui lui retombaient presque sur la tête. Le chef d'équipe repassa son attention sur la Kunoichi.

- Je suis Hatake Kaizenashi, de la brigade de renseignement et de filature de Konoha. Mais, je crois que l'on s'est déjà vu non ?

C'était la première fois depuis des années que Yahira n'avait rien à redire. Elle se contenta juste d'ouvrir la bouche, et de la refermer. En plus de porter le même nom que le célèbre ninja copieur, il avait réussit à faire taire une jeune femme qui n'avait jamais laissé un homme avoir le dernier mot sur elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaizenashi Hatake fils du célèbre Kakashi Hatake, regardait calmement ses deux camarades avaler une gorgée de thé. Il était vrai que le frère et la sœur pouvait à la fois se ressembler, et être totalement différents. Minato leva la tête vers lui.

- Tu ne bois pas ?

Il fallait toujours qu'on le lui demande. Simple marque de politesse, ou problème de curiosité ? Bien souvent, c'était les deux à la fois. Kaizenashi savait observer les gens, et même parfois prévoir leurs actions. Il savait tout ce qu'un ninja devait savoir pour mener à bien ses objectifs. Il leva la main droite par simple formalité et politesse, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme lui posait la question.

- Pas en ce moment, Minato-kun.

Le fils de Rokudaime-sama, hocha la tête avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée. Si son visage n'exprimait rien, il était facile de deviner qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir convaincu son capitaine de lever le masque. Et à force, il n'était pas difficile de savoir décrypter les intentions des gens qui vous proposaient un verre. Kaizenashi retourna son attention vers Yahira qui regardait la foule de gens qui se tassait dehors.

- Alors comme ça, Rokudaime-sama a trouvé le bon moyen de se débarrasser de sa fille.

Yahira tourna soudainement la tête vers lui, et ses yeux bleus lui lancèrent un regard presque foudroyant. Minato lui, esquissait un petit sourire en coin, se retenant de rire. Kaizenashi savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Il était rare qu'il s'occupe des discordes familiales des autres… La jeune femme parut se reprendre dès que le jeune capitaine posa son regard sur elle, mais elle reprit très vite son air désinvolte.

- Il m'a _berné _c'est tout, rétorqua-t-elle le plus poliment qu'elle put.

Puis Yahira regarda ailleurs apparemment irritée, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux roses. Sans qu'il put savoir pourquoi, Kaizenashi sourit légèrement après avoir lancé un coup d'oeil complice à Minato qui affichait un petit rictus taquin. Kakashi lui avait souvent déclaré que les femmes avaient des réactions bizarres, et plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que son père n'avait probablement pas eu tord.

- Eh bien j'espère votre première mission de rang S sera une réussite, _demoiselle_.

- Je _vous _remercie, Kaizenashi-san.

Et encore une fois, le ton de la jeune fille était sec et tranchant. Minato Uzumaki éclata d'un petit rire silencieux. Le fils du ninja copieur avait le talent d'énerver les femmes, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que l'homme âgé de 23 ans qu'il était n'avait toujours pas connu de relations _stables_. Kaizenashi savait qu'il manquait de tact, et il l'assumait. De bon cœur, il paya l'addition avant d'entraîner ses deux coéquipiers hors du salon de thé. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, à l'extérieur du village, il fouilla rapidement dans sa sacoche pour en sortir une carte et la tendit à Minato. Il jeta ensuite un bref coup d'œil à Yahira qui semblait s'être remit de son « échec » et avoir retrouvé une humeur _correcte_.

- Je vais directement m'adresser à toi, Yahira : je pense que Minato sait ce qu'il a à faire, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Le fils de l'Hokage cligna simplement des paupières tandis que sa sœur semblait écouter attentivement les paroles du chef d'équipe. Satisfait d'avoir pu gagner l'attention de ses subordonnés, ce dernier reprit la parole.

- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, nous cherchons un déserteur du nom de Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sasuke Uchiha _

Elle connaissait ce nom, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Mais où ? Kaizenashi la regardait de son regard noir intense, ce qui la déstabilisa de plus belle. Pour ne pas afficher son malaise, elle détourna les yeux sur ses sandales noires de son petit air las.

_Il arrête de me regarder de cette manière ? _

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je viens de le dire, répéta-t-il sur un ton toujours calme et patient. Un déserteur potentiellement dangereux pour le village.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, en essayant de ne pas accrocher à son regard, se répétant plusieurs fois le nom de « Sasuke Uchiha » pour mieux se concentrer. C'était sûr, elle avait déjà entendu ce nom mais elle ne connaissait pas cet homme qui était qualifié de « dangereux ». Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui hésita. Kaizenashi hocha la tête et Minato prit la parole :

- C'était l'ancien coéquipier de nos parents et l'ex-élève de Kakashi-san. Il a déserté peu de temps après la mort de Sandaime-sama, il n'était que simple genin. Il y a quelques années il a essayé d'attaquer le village, en vain. Tu sais maintenant qui il est et… pourquoi il est dangereux.

Yahira croyait maintenant savoir où elle avait entendu ce nom : c'était lors d'une dispute entre son père et sa mère, il y a bien longtemps. Tous les parents se disputaient un jour ou l'autre, mais celle-ci l'avait vraiment marquée : au final ses parents ne s'étaient plus reparlés pendant quelques jours le temps qu'ils se calment. Elle n'avait eu que cinq ou six ans, mais elle garderait de cela un très mauvais souvenir.

- Il y a deux ou trois équipes d'Oi-nins qui le traquent, déclara Kaizenashi. Mais Naruto-sama n'a jamais vraiment mis du cœur à le pourchasser en tant que Nukenin. C'est pourquoi il nous a demandé de l' « espionner ».

- Les Oi-nins peuvent faire ça tous seuls, non ? répondit Yahira ne comprenant toujours pas les intentions de son père.

- Justement.

Le shinobi plongea une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans les siens. Elle se sentit aussitôt « scannée » et mal-à-l'aise. Elle se demandait même s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, chose qui l'effraya. Ou alors il en profitait pour avoir le dernier mot. Mais bizarrement et contre toute attente, c'est lui qui détourna le regard en premier.

- Ne crois pas que Papa fait tout ce qui lui plait, intervint Minato. Il est le Hokage, et c'est un homme qui a beau être le Guide du village, mais il reste toutefois critiqué à la fois par ses confrères et par la population. Sasuke Uchiha est un _danger _pour le village, et notre père est censé protéger Konoha.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il nous confie cette tâche. Nous sommes ses enfants, je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous mettrait au cœur d'une querelle entre lui, et un _ancien camarade_.

Son frère expira bruyamment, cédant face à une sœur qui était malheureusement née bornée. Il regarda son collègue qui observait minutieusement la jeune kunoichi.

- Hokage-sama n'a pas le choix, Yahira.

- Oui, mais…

- Les Oi-nins est un groupe annexe de l'ANBU, commandé par un ninja de haut rang. L'efficacité et l'autorité d'un Kage se résulte dans la loyauté et la fidélité des ninjas de haut rang qu'il a sous ses ordres.

« En nous demandant d'accomplir cette tâche à leur place, il est garanti de ne pas avoir à plaider sa cause devant toute une assemblée. Il sait aussi que nous sommes trop proches de lui pour ébruiter cette affaire et le trahir. Ne crois pas que ton père t'ait assigné à cette mission par simple contrariété de garder un œil sur toi. Tu es dans la même équipe que ton frère certes, mais tu as tout de même une mission de rang S sur les bras. Hokage-sama cherche depuis longtemps un ninja digne de confiance pour nous épauler, mais certains ninjas sont trop occupés à prendre soin de leur famille et mon père trop vieux pour assumer certaines responsabilités, il n'a jamais trouvé personne. S'il t'a choisie c'est qu'il te juge apte, et si j'étais toi je veillerais à ne pas le décevoir. »

Yahira ne trouva pas d'endroits dans ces paroles où caler quelque chose pour le contredire. C'était net, clair et précis. Même dans sa tête. Il avait en quelques phrases abordé tous les problèmes qui la gênaient, y compris le fait qu'elle soit dans la même équipe que son frère. Elle se demanda quelle sorte de génie Kaizenashi était. Minato déplia la carte et la posa parterre, dans l'herbe verte humidifiée par la rosée du matin. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait promit à sa mère de rentrer à l'heure du déjeuner. Sakura allait être folle… Une petite brise souffla, et faillit faire envoler la carte. L'homme aux cheveux blancs désigna la frontière du pays du Feu.

- Sasuke Uchiha était près de la frontière la dernière fois. D'après les renseignements les plus récents, ceux des Oi-nins, sa cache serait proche de la frontière. C'est pourquoi nous nous rendrons au village de Kara demain matin. Des questions ?

Pour la troisième fois consécutive, personne dans l'assistance ne put placer un mot. Yahira crut voir un instant un petit sourire de satisfaction passer sur le visage du chef d'équipe. Il ne manquait pas de tact apparemment, si bien que la jeune femme commençait à le prendre en grippe. Elle aimait vraiment avoir le dernier mot sur tout et malheureusement pour elle, elle venait de rencontrer une personne plus maline et vicieuse qu'elle. Elle en était presque verte de jalousie.

Minato Uzumaki avait une forte envie de rire en regardant la tête qu'affichait sa petite sœur. Mais par simple soucis de sécurité, il n'osa pas d'avantage la contrarier. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il choisit de garder ses petites remarques pour lui seul. Et des remarques, il en avait assez pour que Yahira en fasse un ulcère. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, son passe-temps favoris était de mettre mal à l'aise les personnes qui l'entouraient. C'était sa façon à lui de se faire remarquer. Et comme tout grand-frère, sa cible favorite était sa petite sœur colérique. Cette dernière était la copie fidèle de sa mère, une femme qui ne faut surtout pas titiller. Elle avait beau avoir les yeux de son père et le physique et le caractère de sa mère, cela n'empêchait pas de créer certaines discordes au sein de la famille. Mhn, comment dire ? Même Minato ne trouvait pas les mots pour qualifier Yahira, malgré son QI de 187.

_Une bombe à retardement ? _se dit-il.

Il passa sa main gauche dans sa tignasse blonde qui se tassait sur son bandeau frontal qu'il arborait fièrement. Il réfléchissait comme Shikamaru Nara, son ex-sensei, lui avait apprit à faire.

_Retourne et organise ton problème. Ne le contourne jamais. _

Ca lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais le cas de sa sœur pouvait faire éloge de débats qui ne mèneraient finalement à rien. Yahira était un vrai mystère.

_A moins que ça ne soit les femmes en général. _

A cette idée, ses yeux couleur émeraude se braquèrent instantanément sur la kunoichi aux longs cheveux roses, et sur une autre passante. Toutes les femmes n'étaient pas comme ça, hein ? C'est alors qu'il se souvint du jour où il avait savonné le bureau de son père, « par accident ». Au final, Naruto avait piqué une crise digne d'un kami. Et contre toute attente, c'était sa mère qui l'avait défendu devant son père. La dispute entre les deux époux avait été foudroyante, certes. Mais cela prouvait que Shikamaru Nara s'était _légèrement _trompé sur le cas féminin en affirmant que toutes les femmes étaient des plaies, manipulatrices en plus.

_Remarque, ça ne l'a jamais empêché d'implorer Temari-san de vivre avec lui, puis de l'épouser. _

Minato réajusta légèrement sa tunique de jounin. Il y avait tellement de questions sans réponses.

- Tu veux ma photo ?

Yahira affichait un regard à faire fuir tout un troupeau de mouton. Minato se rendit alors compte qu'il l'avait dévisagé un peu trop ouvertement. Quand il était un peu trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendait même plus compte où il mettait les yeux…

- Ta photo est déjà affichée sur le mur du salon, _demoiselle_.

- Ah ! Toi aussi tu t'y mets !

- Tu crois que tous les mecs sont des goujats, hein ?

Il eut encore droit à un coup d'œil foudroyant, mais la guerre s'arrêta là. En plus d'être rebelle, sa sœur était lunatique. Il était malheureusement tombé sur le mauvais jour, voilà tout.

- Hey! Mina'-kun, Yahi'-chan!

Cette voix, il l'identifia en moins d'une seconde. Il se retourna en même tant que sa sœur pour voir arriver une jeune femme et un homme. Cette première avait des cheveux noirs lisses et lâchés lui arrivant à la hauteur des épaules, ainsi que des yeux bleus foncés. Le deuxième était plutôt grand, cheveux bruns soutenus par le bandeau de Konoha, habillé d'un long manteau gris par-dessus sa veste de Jounin : Baku Ikara et Inami Nara. Ils venaient tous deux à leur rencontre, de la rue qui se trouvait juste à leur gauche. Inami marchait avec nonchalance aux côtés de son coéquipier Baku, le fils de celui que Naruto Uzumaki appelait toujours « Yamato-taichô ». Ce dernier avait de gros cernes sous ses yeux noirs d'encre, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'afficher un grand sourire à ses deux amis. Yahira lui rendit chaleureusement son sourire, avec un brin de bonne moquerie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit Baku ? demanda la fille de Rokudaime-sama.

- Juste une mission qui a mal commencé, répondit-il d'une voix étrangement grave. Je crois que j'ai chopé un rhume, du coup j'ai été pas mal gêné.

Inami esquissa un petit sourire en leva légèrement les yeux vers le ciel.

- Ce crétin s'est jeté dans le lac au lieu de tout simplement le traverser, fit-elle en soupirant.

- En même temps, il fallait le voir le pont…

- L'eau était à deux degrés, _baka_.

- La prochaine fois tu m'achèteras un thermomètre…

- Eh, on s'arrête là !

Minato n'aimait vraiment pas les conflits…


End file.
